Traditional bulk-material baling machines incorporate a tying system for securing the baled material. Some previous tying systems have been driven by an extending and retracting drive element, such as a hydraulic arm. A wire is tied by such tying systems as the drive element is extended. After the wire is tied, the drive element is retracted to reset the tying system. Retracting the drive element to reset the tying system, however, results in wasted energy and unnecessary wear on the components of the tying system.
Other tying systems have used gears to turn a wire twister, but have had to rely on clutch mechanisms to engage and disengage such gears from the power transmission of a drive element in order to stop turning the wire twister during portions of a tying cycle. The clutch mechanisms of such tying systems add additional wear parts that must be replaced when spent, causing the tying system to be taken out of operation during replacement.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention introduce technology for resolving the above-mentioned issues conventionally experienced when tying a wire in bulk-material baling systems.